The present invention relates generally to toy ramps and, more particularly, to toy vehicle stunt ramps that allow toy vehicles to jump therefrom.
Toy vehicles such as remote controlled cars, trucks and the like are extremely popular with children as well as adults. Various ramps for such vehicles are known including ramps which form part of a racetrack, ramps having loops and pivotable ramps. However, none of the prior art ramps provide a simple, durable, inexpensive and adjustable toy ramp which is easily assembled by a child for use with a variety toy vehicles.
According to one aspect of the invention, a toy vehicle ramp is provided comprising a flexible sheet panel having a first and second side edge portions and a plurality of support members each having a plurality of support points formed thereon. The support points are arranged on each support member to define a channel for slideably engaging one of the first and second side edge portions of the sheet panel.
According to a further aspect of the invention a toy vehicle ramp is provided comprising a flexible sheet panel forming a jumping surface, a first support member having a channel defined on an inner surface thereof, and a second support member having a channel defined on an inner surface thereof. The channel on the first support member and the channel on the second support member respectively slideably engage a first side edge portion and a second side edge portion of the sheet panel.